malerofandomcom-20200213-history
Bahamut
Bahamut Bahamut is revered in many locales. Though all good dragons pay homage to Bahamut, gold, silver, and brass dragons hold him in particularly high regard. Other dragons, even evil ones (except perhaps his archrival Tiamat) respect Bahamut for his wisdom and power. Personality Stern and disapproving of evil, but kind and helpful to the downtrodden and dispossessed. He teaches his followers to strive against evil wherever they can and to help others become strong enough to resist evil by themselves. Relationships Bahamut's chief foe is Tiamat, and this enmity is reflected in their worshipers. His allies include Kelemvor, Mystra, Illmater, and SilvanusTemples to Bahamut were extremely rare, as the Platinum Dragon didn't appreciate being honored by objects, taking into account deeds instead. Many gold, silver, and brass dragons maintained small shrines to Bahamut in their lairs, usually nothing more than Bahamut's holy symbol engraved on a wall. Avatar In his natural form, Bahamut is a long, sinuous dragon covered in silver-white scales that sparkle and gleam even in the dimmest light. Bahamut’s catlike eyes are deep blue, as azure as a midsummer sky, some say. Others insist that Bahamut’s eyes are a frosty indigo, like the heart of a glacier. Perhaps the two accounts merely reflect the Platinum Dragon’s shifting moods. Bahamut is served by seven great gold wyrms that often accompany him. Followers & Organizations Bahamut accepts only good clerics. Clerics of Bahamut, be they dragons, half-dragons, or other beings attracted to Bahamut's philosophy, strive to take constant but subtle action on behalf of good, intervening wherever they are needed but trying to do as little harm as possible in the process. Many gold, silver, and brass dragons maintain simple shrines to Bahamut in their lairs, usually nothing more elaborate than Bahamut's symbol inscribed on a wall. Organization Example Example Example Example Example Example Example Example Example Example Example Example Example Example Example Example Example Example. Day-to-Day Activities of the Clergy Bahamut's few non-dragon clerics learn the Platinum Dragon's teachings at the foot of a dragon, usually an older gold or silver dragon in humanoid form. The relationship is one of teacher and student, with the duo typically traveling to see the effects of injustice and cruelty firsthand. Wherever honest folk struggle under the yoke of oppression, Bahamut's followers are found, striving to protect the righteous from evil. Sometimes, worshipers of Bahamut wear their affiliation proudly, charging into battle with the Platinum Dragon as their standard. Just as often, however, the worshipers work undercover and behind the scenes. Common missions include rescuing a village from a rapacious warlord, breaking up a cabal of foul necromancers, or riding at the vanguard of an army that assaults the gates of Hell itself. Temples Temples to Bahamut were extremely rare, as the Platinum Dragon didn't appreciate being honored by objects, taking into account deeds instead. Many gold, silver, and brass dragons maintained small shrines to Bahamut in their lairs, usually nothing more than Bahamut's holy symbol engraved on a wall. The few temples that have been made to honor him are beautiful and elegant buildings with simple furniture and no embellishment or adornment. The temples have meeting rooms where followers can gather to plan their next campaign against Tiamat and smaller rooms where individuals can pray, meditate, or rest in privacy. Dogma Bahamut's dogma is based on justice, nobility, protection, and honor. He teaches his followers to always uphold the highest ideals of honor and justice; to be constantly vigilant against evil and to oppose it from all fronts; and to protect the weak, liberate the oppressed, and defend just order. Bahamut advocates a "greater justice" that included fighting against evil and toppling oppressive regimes. He also liked to reward strength of purpose and character in his followers. His dragon adepts follow the [https://malero.fandom.com/wiki/The_Ptarian_Code Ptarian Code], a draconic code of honor created by the gold dragon Ptaris in the ancient past. Originally intended as a code of conduct for the lords who attended the King of Justice, the Ptarian Code eventually was adopted by many gold and silver dragons. The Ptarian Code is similar to the codes of chivalry adopted by knightly orders of humanity. It includes paying homage to Bahamut, as well to the good deities Kelemvor and Ilmater. * Justice and Good above all. * Honor and Fealty to the King. * Honor and Respect to Righteous Innocence. * Honor and Duty to the Balancer (Kelemvor), to His Mercy (Ilmater), and to the Justicemaker (Bahamut). * Honor and Protection to the Lesser Races. * Honor and Correction to the Enemies of Justice and Good. * Honor and Forbearance for oneself. Ceremonies/Holy Days/Prayers Bahamut's worshipers and clergy had no formal rituals or ceremonies. Those who followed the Platinum Dragon believed in the philosophy of "praying through their deeds". Bahamut's worshipers often celebrate believers who enter some new stage in their life: starting a business venture, becoming a soldier, getting married and so forth. * Many of Bahamut's proverbs take the form "To action is assessment." For example, "To oversleep is folly," or "To smite evil is laudable." Major Centers of Worship * Example, Example-land Affiliated Orders * The Platinum Cadre ** An order of Dragonborn knights from deep in South Auros that believes not all dragons are evil. They work actively to change the public perception of dragons and separate the chromatic from the metallic in the public's eyes. * The Talons of Justice ** An order of dragon paladins dedicated to Bahamut that follow the Ptarian Code. Nobody knows exactly how many Talons there are but the group presumably numbers somewhere in the hundreds throughout the world of Malero. Congrats Bahamut, you were the 69th page added to this wiki. Category:Deity Category:Lore Category:Deities